


Miller's Crossing Revisited

by calikocat



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-05
Updated: 2013-05-05
Packaged: 2017-12-10 11:01:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/785310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calikocat/pseuds/calikocat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another look at the episode Miller's Crossing</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miller's Crossing Revisited

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis. I am getting no money from this.
> 
> A/N: First attempt at SGA fanfiction. The italicized parts are from the original script. ^^

Miller's Crossing: Revisited.  
calikocat

 

XXX

_"In case you forgot, McKay and his sister are still missing."_

_"What? You want my help dissecting corporate structures? When you find someone to point a gun at you let me know."_

Ronon stalked through the corridors in search of the mess. He could still feel Sheppard's confused glare on him, even though he'd left his team leader behind with the mounds of paper work. John didn't understand how he could walk away from the search. He couldn't understand how Ronon could abandon those leads, paper trails, Agent Barrette had called them. Chasing ghosts on paper, dissecting corporate crap wasn't something he was good at. Give him someone, or something to shoot at and he'd do it with a smile. Just sitting there sifting through pages of stuff that he didn't understand wasn't getting him any closer to finding Rodney.

And that's what he needed right now, he needed to be close to Rodney. So he was headed to the mess. Sheppard didn't understand; he didn't know Rodney like he did. When Rodney was upset, he ate. When he was nervous, he ate. When he was sad, he ate. When Ronon was worried about Rodney and couldn't hold him, Ronon ate.

Sheppard just didn't get it.

xxx

_"So are you gonna marry that Katie girl?"_

"What?"

"You heard me."

"Where did that come from?"

"I'm trying to take my mind off the fact that I have tiny robots running through my veins because you needed help with your homework. Would you rather talk about that?"

"Not really."

"So, are you gonna marry her?"

"Uh, well…no I'm not."

"It's not like you'll find anyone better."

"Hey!"

"Well, do you know anyone else who can live with you? You're not the easiest person to get along with Mer."

"I now that…it's just…Katie and I broke up a while ago, about six months ago really."

"She dumped you."

Rodney glared at her. "No, no, it was a mutual parting of ways."

"Getting dumped isn't easy Meredith." Her eyes softened a little.

"She didn't dump me…we just didn't fit…and I…I found someone else." He looked away from Jeanie's suddenly curious gaze.

"Have I met them?"

"Yeah, you know them."

"And do the two of you fit together?"

He looked thoughtful as he remembered Ronon's smile, his embrace, the way he growled at anyone who gave him a hard time. "Yeah. We do."

"So who is she?"

"Uh, here's the thing…he's not a she."

Rodney could barely meet her disbelieving gaze. "No way! You're kidding! Who?? It's not John is it?"

"No it's not John! Why would you think that??"

"Well, you two seem close." Jeanie smiled.

"We're friends, nothing more."

She continued to smile. "So?"

"What?"

"Who is it?"

Rodney blushed. "Ronon." When he actually dared to glare at her, with a devastating lecture on the tip of his tongue he noticed that she seemed to be in shock. Her eyes had widened twice their normal size, and her mouth was open, her lower jaw practically lying in her lap. He was almost afraid that he'd broken her. Almost.

"Ronon…really?"

"Before he could answer her the door opened and their captor marched in, and he'd never been so glad to face a crisis.

xxx

_"I want him to feed on me."_

"You wanna what?"

"Let him feed off me. Get his strength back and he can finish the code, he'll save Jeanie."

"Then what? Force him to give you your life back? He's not gonna do that!"

John couldn't believe what he was hearing, Rodney obviously wasn't thinking like himself if he thought that John would ever allow something so suicidal.

John liked living, thank you very much, and letting the Wraith feed off McKay was a one way ticket to the dangerous end of Ronon's gun. And in his humble opinion, a protective and vengeful Ronon was the scariest thing in not one, but two galaxies.

He'd let his old Wraith buddy feed off him again before he faced a McKay deprived Ronon Dex any day of the week.

XXX


End file.
